The Ten Month Vacation
by Hone-Onna Killed Ren
Summary: Eight unlucky beings in the world of Alchemy fall victim to a deadly explosion, which causes them to fly all the way to Hogwarts! Meanwhile, Dante is taking time off, oblivious to everything that's happening...


A/N: NOTES BEFORE YOU READ THIS: In this story, Al has his body back. They know who Pride is. Roy is not being hunted. Ed still has his auto-mail. All the homunculi are alive. Other than that, all goes ^^

Just a heads-up, now… ONWARDS!

DISCLAIMER: This disclaims all the chapters. I DO NOT OWN FMA OR HP.

* * *

_**The Ten-Month Vacation**_

_The Explosion_

Somewhere in a secret lair, at the middle of the night, a figure was seen in the darkness. It appeared to be packing for something-- maybe a trip. Weirdly enough, this figure happened to be Dante. She closed her bag and began to write a mysterious note…

oOo

A boy with jet-black hair, almond-shaped green eyes, and a lightning-shaped scar adorning his forehead, wearing glasses-- about sixteen years old, was sitting next to a red-headed teen and a girl with curly brown hair, both of them being about his age. It was silent. Finally, the black-haired boy spoke up:

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?"

They were soon happily talking about their grades. Yes, they were known as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly. They all seemed some-what okay with their grades.

oOo

In another building, which looked important, a short--

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING 'SO SMALL THAT AN ANT NEEDS A MICROSCOPE TO SEE'!?!"

--boy with a braid of blond hair shouted at the narrator. His name was--

"Full Metal," a man with combed black hair said.

No, that was not his name. It was really Edward Elric, the Full-Metal Alchemist. The other man was named Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Ed was yelling at Roy. Roy was ignoring him. Soon, a fifteen-year-old kid walked by. He was known as Al Elric.

"Um," he started. "Lieutenant Hawkeye asked me to give this to you."

"NO! NOT THE PAPER WORK!" Roy cried.

"She also said not to burn it."

Roy took the pile of paper and carried it to his office. He quickly scanned for important info.

"Lame… lame… lame… lame… lame…" he murmured. "Hm… 'may have found Homunculi hideout'. OH EM GEE, this is really important!"

- at the Homunculi base-

Envy slowly got up from his bed. He glanced at the clock. "Three o'clock… PM… OH MY GAWD, I OVERSLEPT!"

He quickly changed to his preferred form and ran out.

He noticed that Pride, Greed, and Gluttony weren't there with the other Homunculi. They were all gathered around this one area. Wrath was the one who noticed him first.

"Yo, Envy, you overslept!" he happily cried. "But you got lucky: we just found a note! You didn't miss anything."

Envy quickly read the note. It read:

'_Dear Other Homunculi,_

_I have gone on a 10-month vacation. To be blunt, you guys are annoying. I hope you don't blow the place up while I'm gone._

_From, Dante.'_

"We're not annoying," Wrath complained.

"Yes, you are; you're probably the only one she is referring to," Envy said before Wrath could blame it on him.

"Grr!" Wrath tackled Envy.

"Ahh!" They started to fight.

"Stop it!" Sloth said. "There's more to the note:"

'_P.S: Don't do anything that will attract attention. That means no killing random people on the street.'_

Wrath and Envy could still be seen wrestling on the floor. Lust called to them,

"That means you two! No killing or blowing up stuff!"

Just as NOT said, they rolled into a table full of chemicals. It played in slow-motion as the bottles of unknown substances crashed unto the floor. They began to meld together. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Oh, sugar honey iced tea."

Time suddenly sped up and what-do-you-know, it all BLEW UP.

Now, let's rewind that and watch from a different angle!

Ed, Al, Roy and Riza were standing in front of the lair. There were large neon lights that spelled "HOMUNCULI".

"I can't believe we never noticed this," Al gawked. Before anyone could respond, however, an explosion occurred, sending Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, and random bits of furniture flying.

Off they go over seas and skies, clouds and wild sailing turkey, through the atmosphere and over the world in all… right into the walls of a giant castle (literally).

oOo

Harry stared in disbelief. Snape, of all people, had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Everybody was so shocked, they didn't notice a group of people crash though many walls and land smack-down in the middle of the Great Hall. The students now had two reasons to stare. The teachers took about ten seconds to realize what had just happened. They took another ten seconds to do something about it. Unfortunately, it took only a total of fifteen seconds for a bookshelf, piece of wall, chair, table leg, and other stuff to fall on top of the mysterious group. Dumbledore was the first to recover.

"That was unexpected." The others soon came to their senses and levitated them to the Hospital Wing. No one talked for the rest of the day.


End file.
